


Lovely Day For It; Part I

by Spoonzi



Series: We Joyless Few [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Joy Pills, OC Story, Off Joy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Part I: Thomas & Clancy’s Story
Relationships: Thomas Everett (OC) & Clancy Dawnburrow (OC)
Series: We Joyless Few [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680010
Kudos: 2





	Lovely Day For It; Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in the We Happy Few universe about my OCs Thomas Everett, a maintenance worker who accidentally forgets his joy, and Clancy Dawnburrow, a Bobby who is his long time friend and love interest.

The thing about having no worries is that he never worries about anything, though frankly that should be obvious considering he had previously stated that he does indeed have no worries. Out of water, no worries he’ll get some from one of the taps when he gets done with this. Jubilator is a little shaky, no worries he’ll fix it up with a repair kit once he’s home. Out of joy, no worries he’ll refill his bottle at one of the joy stations when he’s done fixing the electric box to the garden district sound system. 

Really he should have checked to make sure he had extra joy before he had gone on his maintenance route, but he’d gotten so distracted with Simon Says and he’d already been a little late. So he’d shrugged on his boiler suit and took off on his usual route with his toolbox in hand hoping no one would tell Miss Byng that he’d had a late start. He easily made his way through his side of town greeting wellie and constable alike as he stopped occasionally to fix broken or malfunctioning monitors or joy stations. 

The day had started out as wonderfully as any other and the workman’s job was just as easy as he could remember it being, even though he couldn’t remember that far back. The only problem was that Thomas was not a worrier. A worrier would have checked and maybe even double checked to make sure they had enough joy for the trip to and from the bridge as well as the possible maintenance time in between. Sadly, this was not the case for him and he didn’t check or double check his joy bottle. 

He’s so focused on fixing Uncle Jack’s speakers that he really doesn’t notice that anything is wrong until he finishes. The world is a little less sun shiny and a little more grey and the pavement isn’t swirling with colors nor are there any butterflies or ladybirds hanging around. He repacks his toolbox quickly, a pit settling in his stomach as he checks his joy bottle only for it to turn up empty. Standing, he groans grabbing the side of his head as his vision spins and his ears ring. 

_ Suddenly Thomas is young again. He’s on the ground in the courtyard of his primary school hand clutching his head similarly to the way that it is now. Someone familiar crouches down in front of him. Wild brown hair and cobalt blue eyes easily draw his attention. The other boy looks slightly concerned and ruffled with a shiner starting to form under his eye, split knuckles, and sand on his clothes. “Are you alright, mate?” _

_ Somehow he knows he’s nodding at the taller boy. The boy looks familiar as if Thomas sees him often, even though he’d have to at least be in his thirties by now if he is around the same age as Thomas like this memory is leading him to believe.  _

_ “Those guys were real sods.” The boy claims holding out his hand. “My name is Clancy Dawnburrow. What’s yours?” _

_ He grabs the boy’s hand and the boy stands from his crouch seeming to pull him with him with ease. “My… my name is Thomas, Thomas Everett.” _

_ “Well Thomas,” Clancy says as he begins to dust the smaller boy off ruffling a hand through his floppy blond hair to knock the sand out, “I think we are going to be lovely friends.” _

“Clancy.” Thomas whispers to himself thinking of his closest friend. He’s known Clancy Dawnburrow ever since before he could remember, which up until this very moment hasn’t been very far. He swallows and lets his hand fall away from his head looking around quickly to make sure that no one was around to see him. 

When he finds that he is indeed alone he lets out a sigh of relief and steels himself straightening his shoulders. Turning back towards Maiden Holm, he takes a deep breath. “I just have to get home, then to Clancy.”

**Author's Note:**

> For aesthetic and visual aid, my Pinterest board for my We Happy Few OCs can be found [here](https://pin.it/4Kf7pRp).


End file.
